Karin Takakura/Cheers
The player character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 can shout a selection of cheers during combat to increase the willpower of her guardians. Ideally, a guardian with enough willpower can then state his encouragements to the priestess. Willpower is needed for both the priestess and her guardians in order to cast magic in battle. Guardians will react to her responses differently depending on the situation. Her lines change with each turn and never remain the same. If the player is having trouble finding the right Cheers, they can use a Word Talisman to increase their options for the Cheer command. Each guardian has special combinations which increases their "Trust" rating (信じる, shinjiru, ★ on the screen) when properly implemented. If magic is used frequently enough, battles can be an effective conduit for increasing relationship ratings with guardians in the current party. Normal Command These quotes appear when the player selects the Cheer command in the battle menu. Quotes are randomized per turn. Guardians will turn to face the player when the player selects this option. If there are two guardians, an option to cheer both of them simultaneously appears on the screen as the middle selection. Legend: :★ - Best reaction - significant boost in willpower + boosts ★ :☆ - Okay reaction - boosts willpower :O - Ambivalent - mediocre boost :X - Negative - willpower drops A special silent quote, "(Please!)" (（お願い!）), only becomes positive once the protagonist has high bonds with the guardian her gaze is addressing. The quote will greatly increase the willpower gauge for both characters if they are intimate with one another. Otherwise, the quote will fail to be effective. Secondary events can be triggered by the player after successfully completing a guardian's romance event. These quotes can be used to dramatically boost a guardian's willpower. Saying the quote to another guardian, however, earns negative results. When the protagonist consistently cheers a single guardian, they may be fortunate enough to combine quotes for optimum results. Combinations take two turns in order to complete; a sparkle and a glittering sound effect signals a successful combination. The guardian who receives the double support will boost the priestess's willpower and their own willpower. ★ are guaranteed to appear as well. There are two different types of combinations. The first type generates positive remarks from the guardian throughout its execution, while the other type purposely lowers willpower with the beginning quote but recovers lost will by finishing. These combinations are listed below. Priestess Takes Damage Random occurrence during battle and a response which affects both guardians simultaneously. Frequently happens with parties who share high trust ratings. Legend: :★ - Best reaction - significant boost in willpower + guardian will counterattack :☆ - Okay reaction - boosts willpower :O - Ambivalent - mediocre boost :X - Negative - willpower drops Guardian Protects Priestess Random occurrence after a guardian blocks the priestess from an enemy's attack and takes the hit for her. Frequently happens with guardians who are intimate with the priestess. Legend: :★ - Best reaction - significant boost in willpower :☆ - Okay reaction - boosts willpower :O - Ambivalent - mediocre boost :X - Negative - willpower drops Guardian Takes Damage Random occurrence after a guardian is hit by enemy. Frequently happens with guardians who are intimate with the priestess. Legend: :★ - Best reaction - significant boost in willpower :☆ - Okay reaction - boosts willpower :O - Ambivalent - mediocre boost :X - Negative - willpower drops Guardian Performs a Critical Hit Random occurrence for a single guardian. Frequently happens with guardians who are intimate with the priestess. Legend: :★ - Best reaction - significant boost in willpower :☆ - Okay reaction - boosts willpower :O - Ambivalent - mediocre boost :X - Negative - willpower drops Category: Walkthroughs